Herr der Blondies
by das-Diddy
Summary: Das Chaos beherrscht Atlantis und Grund dafür lediglich ein Colonel, der sich...etwas merkwürdig verhält. Ein wagemutiges Team macht sich auf zu einer Selbstmordmission. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Männlichkeit

Titel: Herr der Blondies

Autor: das-Diddy

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören net mir...keine Ahnung, wer das Ganze verzapft hat, aba ich war es nich'. Geld krieg ich auch keins...+heul+

Warnings: Humor, Sci-Fi, absoluter Wahnwitz +g+

Notes: Die Idee für diese Story entstand nach einem laaangen Tag, etwa halb 12Uhr nachts...so siehst sie auch aus... -.- Dass die Charas net mir gehören ist kein Grund sie nich leiden zu lassen+fg+

John bricht beim Training zusammen und schon geht das Chaos los...Was passiert ist? Lest selbst!

Ein wuschiges Humor-Stück mit Cross-over zu Herr der Ringe, Harry Potter und Sailor Moon.

Pairing: nope, niente, nada! Das erste Mal, dass es das hier NET gibt

Greetings: das Hasi ( sozusagen Miterfinder der Story), Janinchen (danke, dass du mich dafür nich' gehau'n hast) und dat Seneti (thx, dass du mich wieder zum Schreiben gebracht hast+knuddl+)

Sooooo...nu geht's los!

**Herr der Blondies**

Prolog – Männlichkeit

Deckung.

Links ausweichen.

Angreife.

Mist!

Teyla blockte Johns Attacke mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit. Noch ehe er die Kampfstöcke heben konnte um sich vor Teylas Gegenangriff zu schützen, traf sie ihn schmerzhaft am Oberarm. Mit einem leisen Fluchen ging er in die Knie.

„Ich denke, wir haben heute genug trainiert, Colonel.", meinte die hübsche Athosianerin mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wenn Sie das sagen..." John zwang sich ebenfalls zu lächeln, doch es wirkte eher wie das Zähnefletschen eines ausgehungerten Hundes.

Teyla half dem knienden Colonel auf. Heute war definitiv einer der tage an dem John Sheppard seinen männlichen Stolz begraben konnte. Grimmig darüber nachdenkend, ob er Teyla jemals besiegen konnte, schnappte er sich seine Sachen und wollte der Siegerin aus der Trainingshalle folgen. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und seine Knie versagten ihm den Dienst.

Schon wieder am Boden´ war sein letzter Gedanke ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor...


	2. Nennen wir ihn Legolas?

Nennen wir ihn Legolas?

Dr. Elizabeth Weir saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf Rodneys Bericht über die zukünftige Energieleistung des ZPMs zu konzentrieren. Sinnlos. Solange nicht klar war, wie es um Colonel Sheppard stand, konnte sie McKays narzisstischen Bericht nicht einmal die Hälfte ihrer Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

Zum Glück betrat Dr. Beckett unvermittelt in ihr Büro stürmte. Elizabeth sah ihn besorgt an. Der schottische Arzt war blass und schien auch etwas verwirrt – kein gutes Zeichen.

„Carson! Wie geht es John?", fragte sie.

Der Arzt schien ihr nur ungern zu antworten.

„Hallo Liz...Colonel Sheppard...er...es geht ihm im Augenblick ganz gut...physisch gesehen...aber..."

„Aber?" Elizabeth sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Also...wir...ich weiß nicht, was diese Veränderung ausgelöst hat, noch weiß ich, was man dagegen tun könnte..."

„Welche Veränderung?", fragte Dr. Weir alarmiert.

Beckett ignorierte ihre Frage. Er schien nur möglichst schnell seinen Bericht erstatten zu wollen und fuhr eilig fort: „Der Prozess scheint sehr schnell fortzuschreiten und ist vermutlich in 24 Stunden abgeschlossen. Über Schmerzen klagt er nicht, doch ich habe verordnet, dass im Notfall-"

„Carson!"

Elizabeth hob die Hände um den Arzt zu stoppen. Endlich unterbrach Dr. Beckett seinen Redefluss und sah die Leiterin von Atlantis leicht nervös an. Das Verhalten des Oberarztes löste ein negatives Gefühl in ihr aus.

„Was ist mit John?", fragte sie erneut.

Carson lockerte den Griff um das Klemmbrett, dass er bei sich trug und atmete tief durch.

„Er ist kein Mensch, Elizabeth. Nicht mehr."

Dr. Weir zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war ein Scherz, oder?

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie, als sie ihre Fassung halbwegs wiedergewonnen hatte.

„Er...er verwandelt sich...sozusagen...in...einen Elb." Carson sah sie an als wäre es allein seine Schuld, dass sich in Atlantis mal wieder die unmöglichsten Skurrilitäten anspielten.

Elisabeth zweifelte langsam daran, dass das alles hier wirklich real war.

„Ein...Elb?"

Sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Was, zum Teufel, sollte sie davon halten?

„Nun ja...das trifft wohl am Besten das, was er gerade wird. Die Verwandlung ist noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten, aber ich denke, dass es eindeutig ist, was mit ihm passiert. Außerdem..." Carsons Blick war jetzt eindeutig amüsiert. „...scheint es, dass Rodney gegen Elben allergisch ist."

Dr. Weir stützte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und verkniff sich ein Lachen – ein hysterisches Lachen! Warum war sie noch mal freiwillig die Leiterin von Atlantis geworden? Richtig! Weil es ihr „Spaß" machte sich mit extremen Situationen aller Art auseinander zusetzen. Sie seufzte.

„Ist Rodneys Allergie bedrohlich? Haben noch andere die gleichen Symptome?"

„Nein. Rodney nach zu urteilen wird er zwar innerhalb der nächsten 3 Stunden daran sterben, aber eigentlich handelt es sich bei der Allergie nur um...einen äußerst merkwürdigen Ausschlag, den wir mit Antihistamin unter Kontrolle bekommen. Außer ihm zeigt bisher kein weitere Bewohner von Atlantis ähnliche Symptome. Die Krankenstation ist aber für den Notfall mit ausreichend Antihistamin versorgt."

Elizabeth nickte.

„Und Colonel Sheppard? Ist diese…" Sie machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. „Ist es ansteckend?"

„Negativ. Was auch immer das Ganze ausgelöst hat, verändert die DNA des Colonels, aber es ist eindeutig kein Virus.", erklärte Beckett ihr.

„Gut...und können wir etwas tun um den Prozess abzubrechen oder umzukehren?", fragte Weir.

„Im Moment wissen wir nichts darüber wie man eine solche Veränderung umkehren könnte, aber Rodney studiert gerade die Datenbank der Antiker und mein medizinisches Team führt im Labor verschiedene Tests mit Zellproben von Colonel Sheppard durch.", antwortete der Schotte.

„Wie ist Johns Zustand...abgesehen...von dem anderen?"

Elizabeth wollte es nicht noch einmal aussprechen. Sie befürchtete bei dem Gedanken an Elben-Sheppard lachen zu müssen...absolut absurd diese Situation. Sie rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen kurz über die Schläfen um ihre Konzentration zurückzuerlangen.

„Er verhält sich normal. Ich denke, er ist sich nicht bewusst, was diese Transformation für ihn bedeutet. Schmerz- oder Fiebersymptome zeigt er nicht. Rein physisch ist er gesund...nur...dass er gerade dabei ist ein Elb zu werden."

„Jemand sollte den Colonel trotzdem bewachen. Nur für den Fall, dass das Ganze doch Auswirkungen auf seine Psyche haben sollte.", sagte Weir, die sich verzweifelt um Sachlichkeit bemühte, während ein grüngekleideter Sheppard durch ihre Gedanken sprang.

„Teyla hat sich bereit erklärt auf ihn aufzupassen. Ronon leistet ihr Gesellschaft."

Nun lächelte Carson doch noch und auch Elizabeth konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie beide wussten, dass Teyla den Satedaner mehr oder weniger gegen seinen Willen zur Bewachung des Colonels mitgeschleift hatte. Schön, dass wenigstens ein paar Dinge noch normal waren.

„Wenn das erst einmal alles ist, sollten sie wieder zu ihren Patienten gehen."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln verabschiedete der Arzt sich.

Als Beckett außer Sichtweite war, versuchte Elizabeth sich wieder Rodneys Bericht zu widmen, wohl wissend, dass es sinnlos war.

Heute war definitiv wieder einer der „ganz normalen" Tage in Atlantis.


	3. Die fünf Gefährten

Die fünf Gefährten

Sofort nachdem Rodney ihr gemeldet hatte, dass er wahrscheinlich einen Hinweis auf eine Heilungsmöglichkeit gefunden hatte, ließ Elizabeth ihn zusammen mit Beckett in ihrem Büro erscheinen.

„Gut, dass Sie da sind.", begrüßte sie die beiden Wissenschaftler. „Also, Rodney, was...ist mit Ihrem Gesicht passiert???"

Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie die Frage bereits ausgesprochen. Carson lächelte leicht, doch Rodney sah aus als wolle er jeden eigenhändig erwürgen, der es wagte auch nur **einen **blöden Kommentar zu machen. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Art roten Ausschlages auf, so dass er wie ein Teeny mit verheerend starker Akne aussah, doch zu Weirs Erschrecken waren manche der Pusteln von leuchtend grüner Farbe! Nicht viele, doch sicher genug um McKays Laune auf ein neues Rekordtief zu bringen.

„Das ist der Rest der allergischen Symptome.", erklärte Dr. Beckett, da Rodney offensichtlich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war lautstark mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

Dr. Weir nickte verständnisvoll – zumindest hoffte sie, dass es so wirkte...

„Also...Was haben Sie in der Antikerdatenbank gefunden, Rodney?"

Beinah verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Ernsthaftigkeit beizubehalten.

„Nun...da die Datenbank leider nicht die Gelben Seiten für seltsame außerirdische Krankheiten sind, hat sich meine Suche wirklich sehr kompliziert dargestellt. Hinzu kommt, dass ich aller zehn Minuten von dieser Bande von Voodoo-Hexern belagert wurde, die offensichtlich größte Genugtuung darin hatten mich bestialisch zu quälen und von der Arbeit abzuhalten!", keifte Rodney und warf Carson dabei tödlich vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu. Dieser schien davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Dr. Weir vermutete insgeheim, dass Dr. Beckett in regelmäßigen Abständen eine Schwester zu McKay geschickt hatte um ihm eine Antihistaminspritze zu geben, doch sie würde sich hüten diesen Gedanken laut zu sagen. In dem Zustand in dem der Kanadier sich befand, war mit ihm sicher nicht gut Kirschenessen. So lächelte sie nur leicht.

„Was haben Sie gefunden?", fragte sie stattdessen erneut.

„In der Datenbank wurden zu meiner größten Verwunderung tatsächlich Elben erwähnt.", erklärte McKay, nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Jedoch nicht als Krankheit, sondern als Bewohner eines Planeten. Auf eben jenem Planeten soll auch ein nahezu unsterblicher Zaubere namens _Gandalf _wohnen. Dieser scheint ein Experte für Elben zu sein. Kurzum: wenn dieser Gandalf uns nicht helfen kann, muss ich leider zugeben, dass dann selbst ich mit meinem Latein am Ende bin."

Das abschätzige Grinsen, was auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, als er von den Elben berichtet hatte, war nun gegen Ende seines Berichtes wieder erloschen. Offenbar schien er in diesem Mann wirklich die einzige Chance zu sehen Colonel Sheppard zu heilen.

Elizabeth seufzte. _Zauberer! _Was kam als Nächstes? Trolle???

„Ist diese Information ernst zunehmen oder nur..."

Sie machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand. Rodney antwortete ihr bevor sie den Satz beenden musste.

„Bis jetzt war jede Information, die wir aus der Datenbank haben ernst zunehmen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich hierbei um einen Scherz handelt – wobei noch zu klären wäre, ob die Antiker überhaupt Sinn für Humor gehabt haben – ist verschwindend gering."

Dr. Weir nickte und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Carson.

„Wären wir ohne fremde Hilfe in der Lage etwas für Colonel Sheppard zu tun?"

„Ich muss leider sagen: nein. Keiner der Tests hat irgendwelche Rückschlüsse gegeben, was diese Veränderung bewirkt haben oder sie umkehren könnte.", gab der Arzt etwas niedergeschlagen zurück.

„Dann sieht es wohl danach aus, als müssten wir ein Erkundungsteam zu diesem Planeten schicken. Rodney, haben wir konkrete Hinweise, wo sich dieser Ort befindet?"

„Ja, die haben wir durchaus. Um genau zu sein, wissen wir sogar 100ig wo Ea – der Planet – sich befindet, weil schon einmal ein Team von Atlantis ganz in der Nähe war..."

„Sehr gut, dann dürfte es ja kein Problem sein-"

„...aaaaber das Team hat sich damals dem Planeten nicht genähert, weil er von fünf Hive-Schiffen belagert wurde.", unterbrach McKay Dr. Weir mit einem leicht verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Totenstille folgte Rodneys Worten. Fünf Hive-Schiffe. Das war als versuche man die Titanic durch ein dichtes Minenfeld zu manövrieren, nachdem das Schiff nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem ominösen Eisberg gemacht hatte.

Dr. Weir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Risiko ist zu hoch. Selbst mit dem Tarnmodus der Jumper. Ich kann niemanden-"

Wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, diesmal von Colonel Sheppard, der, dicht gefolgt von einer besorgt dreinblickenden Teyla und einem sichtlich entnervten Ronon, den Raum betrat.

Dr. Weir zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Irgendetwas war definitiv anders an ihm...sein Gang... Ihre Gedankengänge wurden abrupt von Sheppard unterbrochen.

„Hallöchen, alle miteinander! Na, wie geht's denn so?", begrüßte John die Drei. _Hallöchen??!_ Eine schier ewig scheinende peinliche Stille trat ein und alle Umstehenden starrten Sheppard mit offenen Mündern und großen Augen an. Dieser bemerkte die geschockten Reaktionen der anderen nicht im Geringsten. Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend ging – nein, Elizabeth kam nicht umhin es _tänzeln_ zu nennen – er zum Fenster.

„Also, Lizzy, Sie sollten hier irgendwie mehr Pflanzen hinstellen. Dieses ganze Grau ist ja wirklich scheußlich."

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Dr. Weir über den Rücken. Es war...na ja...seltsam Colonel Sheppard dort zu sehen wie er sich wie eine Drag Queen bewegte und in einem völlig sachlich-normalen Ton über Einrichtungsideen und Pflanzen redete. Plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas auf, was ihr half ihre Stimme – vorerst – wiederzufinden. Eine breite blonde Strähne schnitt sich leuchtend hell an Johns rechter Schläfe durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„John, Sie haben da-"

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Dr. Beckett gelenkt, der halb panisch den Kopf schüttelte und eilig neben sie trat.

Er neigte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und flüsterte: „Das ist Teil der Transformation. Colonel Sheppard ist sich seines Zustandes nicht bewusst. Jegliche Versuche es ihm zu erklären, sind bis jetzt gescheitert. Er...er hält sich für normal."

Elizabeth hatte, während der Arzt gesprochen hatte, ihren Blick nicht von John genommen. Ein vertrautes und gleichzeitig so fremdes Gesicht grinste ihr entgegen. Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Es dauerte einen Augeblick bis sie ihre Fassung erneut zurückgewonnen hatte.

„Dr. McKay, Sie haben eine halbe Stunde um alles Notwendige für die Expedition vorzubereiten. Dr. Beckett, Teyla und Ronon werden Sie begleiten. Als Pilot gebe ich ihnen Major Lorne mit. Colonel Sheppard, Sie begeben sich bitte wieder auf die Krankenstation. Sie können jetzt gehen.", kommandierte sie.

Bis auf John, der sich künstlich aufplusterte, wagte es niemand ihr zu widersprechen.

„Keine Widerrede!", sagte sie scharf, als Sheppard keine Anstalten machte ihr Büro zu verlassen. Die anderen Vier hatten äußerst schnell das Weite gesucht, doch erst zwei kräftige Krankenpfleger schafften es den langsam immer mehr erblondenden Colonel zu entfernen.

Dann war Elizabeth wieder allein in ihrem Büro. Ihre besten Leute würden sich in einer halben Stunde auf eine reine Selbstmordmission begeben. Doch alles war besser als Colonel Sheppard weiter in diesem Zustand ertragen zu müssen.

Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Insgeheim betete, dass alles gut ging. Noch mehr Chaos konnten ihre Nerven nicht mehr ertragen.

_sooo...da ich auf rein freiwilliger basis kaum kommentare erhalte, (ich weiß genau, dass welche das hier lesen. ich kann euch seeeehen. muhahahaha!)fordere ich euch, liebe leserlis, hiermit noch mal persönlich auf:_

_SCHEIBT KOMMENTARE!!!!!_

_Ich kann net wissen, was gut und was scheiße is, wenn sich kaum ein arsch hier meldet. also bitte: konstruktive kritiiiiiik._

_danke. +verbeug+_

_das-Diddy_


	4. Rosa flauschig

**Rosa flauschig**

Wäre Lorne nicht kurz zuvor Colonel Sheppard über den Weg gelaufen, hätte er sich vermutlich mit Händen und Füßen gesträubt, als Teyla ihm von der bevorstehenden Mission, quer durch den Vorhof der Hölle, berichtete. Nach der Begegnung der 21. Art fragte er jedoch nur noch ob sie gleich losfliegen könnten.

So konnte das Team planmäßig starten, wobei sie beim Abflug heimlich von jedem, dem John begegnet war, als Helden gefeiert wurden.

Sobald der Jumper das Stargate auf der anderen Seite durchquert hatte, trat McKay neben den Pilotensitz.

„Also, laut den Angaben in der Antikerdatenbank müsste sich der Planet hier irgendwo befinden. Allerdings sind die Daten 10.000 Jahre alt. Demnach könnte es sein, dass sich die Lage-"

„Ich glaub, ich hab ihn.", unterbrach Lorne ihn und deutete nach links.

Rodney sah in die Richtung und erblasste.

„Das...denke ich auch...", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Vom Seitenfenster des Jumpers aus, konnte man einen friedlich anmutenden, erdähnlichen Planteten erkennen. So weit man sehen konnte gab es nur ein einziges riesiges Stück Festland, das von einem weiten blauen Ozean umgeben war. Nur wenige Wolken versperrten den Blick auf die grünen Flächen. Doch die Idylle wurde erheblich gestört. Die fünf bereits bekannten Hive-Schiffe umschwebten den Planeten wie fette schwarze Katzen, die eine kleine Maus belagerten. Und wenn Ea eine Maus war, dann kamen sich die Besatzungsmitglieder des Puddlejumpers gerade wie Mikroben vor.

„Oh, mein Gott!", stieß Carson entsetzt hervor.

„Okay, dann setzt sich jetzt bitte wieder jeder auf seinen Platz. In etwa zehn Minuten landen wir...wenn nichts schief geht..."

Den letzten teil des Satzes hatte Lorne nur sehr leise von sich gegeben, aber doch laut genug, dass zumindest Dr. Beckett und McKay ihn gehört hatte. Etwas blass begaben sie sich eilig zu ihren Sitzplätzen und schnallten sich vorsichtshalber an.

Dank des Tarnmodus des Jumpers verlief der Flug recht harmlos. Als sie in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eindrangen, legte sich auch das letzte bisschen Anspannung. Am besten konnte man das an Rodney erkennen, der wieder zu seiner Stimme – und zu seinem Sarkasmus - gefunden hatte.

„Es ist ja wirklich schön, dass wir dem Angesicht des Todes doch noch entkommen konnten, aber wenn wir niemanden finden, den wir nach dem Weg fragen können, müssten wir wohl noch mal nach Atlantis zurück und in der Datenbank nachschlagen, denn hier ist, wie Sie alle sehen können, nur Wald!"

Lorne seufzte leise und schaltete den Lebenszeichenscanner ein. Der Wissenschaftler schien sich wohl doch noch nicht ganz von dem Anblick der Hive-Schiffe erholt zu haben...

Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen mehrere hundert Lebenszeichen – genau unter ihnen!

„Wir sollten wohl landen.", schlug Teyla vor.

Sie bereitete sich seelisch und moralisch schon auf ihre Rolle als Dolmetscherin und Diplomatin vor.

Unweit der Siedlung, deren offensichtliche Existenz durch den Scanner bestätigt worden war, fanden sie schließlich einen Landeplatz. Nachdem der Jumper zwischen ein paar Büschen geparkt worden war und alle vor Bord gegangen waren, sondierten Teyla und Lorne das Gebiet und Ronon nahm dem Arzt erst einmal einen Teil seines Equipments ab, denn Carson drohte sich selbst unter einem Berg von Koffern zu begraben.

„Okay, keine Fallen, keine Angreifer. Wir können los."

Major Lorne hatte sich mittlerweile als ganz passabler Sheppard-Ersatz herausgestellt und übernahm die Führung neben McKay, der Dank seines Computers die Richtung bestimmte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde erblickten sie nichts anderes als die schreckliche Eintönigkeit des, scheinbar im Zen-Stil angelegten, Waldes. Rodney begann mittlerweile auf seinen PC einzuhämmern, weil der Verdacht, dass sie in die falsche Richtung liefen, schon fast zur Tatsache geworden war, als sie plötzlich doch noch das Ende der grünen geordneten Hölle erreichten und eine riesige, vollkommen deplaziert wirkende Stadt sich vor ihnen auftat.

Wolkenkratzer im Barockstil beherrschten das Bild, Kutschen statt Autos fuhren durch die engen Straßen und die Leute trugen antiquierte Kleidung in schreiend grellen Farben. Seltsamerweise wirkte die Mischung aus neu und alt jedoch vollkommen harmonisch und sogar sehr beeindruckend, so dass das Team verwundert stehen blieb und sich umsah.

Schließlich fasste Teyla sich ein Herz und ging entschlossen auf die Stadt zu. Der Rest des Teams folgte ihr zögernd. Was ihnen beim Näherkommen auffiel, war, dass fast alle Bewohner blond waren und lange, spitze Ohren hatte. Das verpasste Carsons Theorie, dass Sheppards Verwandlung in einen Elben eine Krankheit sei, einen gehörigen Dämpfer. Verwirrt fragten sie sich mittlerweile, ob man dem Colonel helfen konnte oder ob er nicht eventuell wirklich dieser seltsamen Rasse angehörte.

Während sie ein Stück durch die Stadt gingen, fiel ihnen auf, dass der männliche Anteil der Bevölkerung auf diesem Planeten wohl höher als gewöhnlich war und, dass die anderen – sozusagen, die Nicht-Elben – doch auch mehr oder weniger viele Merkmale dieser Spezies aufwiesen. Manche hatten blonde Strähnen, andere etwas spitzere Ohren als gewöhnlich und wieder andere benahmen sich genau so merkwürdig wie Colonel Sheppard.

„Die Typen sind mir unheimlich.", murmelte Rodney, während er verstohlen einen pink gekleideten Elb beobachtete.

„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nach diesem Gandalf suchen. Wer weiß, wie weit Colonel Sheppards Verwandlung mittlerweile schon fortgeschritten ist.", sagte Carson nervös.

Ohne einen genauen Anhaltspunkt auf den Aufenthaltsort des Zauberers kamen sich nicht umhin sich durchzufragen. Überraschenderweise wusste schon der erste Elb, den sie fragten, den Weg. Teyla übernahm die leidvolle Aufgabe der Kommunikation.

„Hallo.", begrüßte sie freundlich lächelnd einen - eventuell - männlichen, zartrosagekleideten Elb. „Mein Name ist Teyla und das sind Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay und Ronon Dex. Wir kommen von einem anderen Planeten und suchen einen Zauberer namens Gandalf. Weißt du, wo er wohnt?"

„Aber, Schääääätzchen, _jeder_ weiß doch, wo Gandalf wohnt!", meinte er mit einer schrillen Stimme, die an das Geräusch eines Darts erinnerte. „Also ich bin Glorfindel." Er warf Ronon einen pseudo-unschuldigen Blick zu. „Ich zeig euch Hübschen gerne den Weg. Folgt mir!", trällerte er und klammerte sich an den Arm des Satedaners.

Bevor Ronon auch nur versuchen konnte, das Anhängsel abzuschütteln, zischte Teyla neben ihm:

„Sei nett zu ihm. Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Der Krieger erschauderte, als sich der Elb noch fester an ihn krallte, doch er ließ es mit einem Knurren geschehen.

Im scheinbaren Zick-Zack führte das rosa Wesen sie quer durch die Stadt, wobei sie in immer zwielichtigere Gegenden gelangten. Nachdem sich nun auch bei dem letzten Teammitglied der Verdacht eingestellt hatte, dass sie in eine Falle liefen, blieb ihr Fremdenführer plötzlich abrupt stehen und wedelte fluffig mit der Hand vor ihnen herum.

„Wir sind daaa! Das ist das _‚A la Magique'_!!! Willkommen!"

Beim Anblick des Etablissements fiel dem Team nur 2 Worte ein: rosa flauschig!

_Soooo...Das war das 4. Kapitel! Die Armen wissen nicht, wo sie da gelandet sind...muhahaha! Werden sie da jemals wieder lebend - oder zumindest ohne schwere psychische Störungen – wieder rauskommen...? ...Ich bezweifle es. XD Hier schon mal der vielversprechende Titel des nächsten Kapitels: ‚Nachtleben'._

_Bis zum nächsten mal und fein reviewn, ja!_

_CU!_

_das-Diddy_


	5. Nachtleben

**Nachtleben**

Es war ein Bordell!

Definitiv und eindeutig ein Bordell.

Teyla und Carson wetteiferten um den tiefsten Rotton im Gesicht, als sie das „_A la Magique_" betraten. Rodney brachte mal wieder eine völlig unangebrachte Neugier zu Tage, während die anderen beiden versuchten einfach möglichst überhaupt nichts zu bemerken. Sich immer noch an Ronons Arm klammernd, zerrte Glorfindel sie über den weichen, pinkfarbenen Teppich, vorbei an den vielen, riesigen, zartrosanen Seidenkissen, die überall verteilt waren und auf denen sich unzählige, mehr oder weniger bekleidete Elben rekelten. Sie passierten eine Tür neben der Goldgeschmückten Bar. Hinter dem Durchgang schien eine völlig andere, wenn auch nicht weniger skurrile Welt zu liegen.

Die Wände hier waren nicht mit Blattgold geschmückt, sondern waren von tiefem Rot. Das Atmen fiel dem Team nun nicht mehr wegen dem schweren Parfümduft in der Luft schwer, sondern wegen des dicken Qualms, der ruhig umherwaberte. Die Kissen und Vorhänge waren in diesem Raum ebenfalls in pulsierenden Rottönen gehalten. Lediglich der Teppich hatte die gleiche Farbe wie in dem Raum davor. Der Farbkontrast trieb einem die Tränen in die Augen, wo der Rauch versagte.

„Hallöchen Gandalf!", flötete Glorfindel und winkte der dicksten Stelle der Rauchwolke zu. „Ich hab hier ein paar ganz Hübsche in der Stadt aufgelesen, die dich unbedingt sehen wollen."

Ein leichtes Husten erklang als Antwort und als hätte jemand die nichtvorhandene Lüftung eingeschaltet, lichtete sich der Nebel ein wenig und gab seinen Erschaffer frei. Auf einem riesigen Haufen Seidenkissen saß – wohl eher lag – ein unendlich alter Mann, bekleidet mit einer Art Leopardenmorgenmantel und überflüssigerweise mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, so dass das Team sich fragte, ob er sie bei dem diffusen Licht überhaupt noch sehen konnte. Der fast drei Ellen messende Bart endete in einem geflochtenen Zopf und das lange, schlohweiße Haar war mit einem Übermaß an Pomade nach hinten gegelt worden. Umgeben wurde der alte Mann von drei, nur mit Dessous bekleideten, Elben, die sich, offensichtlich Prosseco oder ähnliches schlürfend, eng an ihn schmiegten. Dieser Anblick trieb nun auch dem letzten Missionsmitglied die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte der Alte mit einer tiefen, rauchigen Stimme und riss sie aus ihrer Starre.

Wieder war es an Teyla die undankbare Aufgabe der Kommunikation zu übernehmen.

„Mein Name ist Teyla Emmagan. Das hier sind Major Lorne, Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett und Ronon Dex. Wir sind hier, weil wir hoffen, dass Ihr einem unserer Freunde helfen könnt."

„Was fehlt ihm denn?" In aller Ruhe zog Gandalf an seiner langen, silbernen Pfeife. Mit den Augen zog er Teyla dabei fast aus.

„Sieht euer Freund genauso süß aus wie ihr?", fragte einer der Elben kichernd.

Ein anderer war aufgestanden und schritt lasziv auf Rodney zu. Der erahnte Böses und krallte sich an Carson, der neben ihm stand. Beckett warf dem Wissenschaftler einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ooooh…bist wohl schon vergeben?", meinte der Elb schmollend und warf sich auf ein Kissen.

Carson klappte der Kiefer herunter. Meinte er etwa…?

Lorne grinste den Arzt an, worauf hin der nur noch geschockt zwischen dem Elb und Rodney, der ihn halb flehend halb geschockt ansah, hin und herblickte.

Teyla versuchte das Szenario neben ihr einfach komplett zu ignorieren. Als sie merkte, dass es ihr wohl nicht vollständig gelingen würde, drehte sie sich halb resignierend wieder zu Gandalf.

„Unser Freund…nun ja, bis vor unserer Ankunft hier dachten wir es sei eine Krankheit…" Sie warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Carson, der so wirkte als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „…denn er…also…er verwandelt sich gerade in einen Elb..."

Kaum hatte Teyla zu Ende gesprochen, brachen die Elben in ein schrilles Freudengeschrei aus. Dem Team war alles andere als zum Feiern zu Mute.

„Ruhe!" Ein einziges Wort des Zauberers ließ die blonden Wesen verstummen. Mit einer völlig unerwarteten Ernsthaftigkeit wandte er sich wieder an Teyla. „Und ihr seid hier um ein Gegenmittel dafür zu finden?"

Die Frage war eher eine sachliche Feststellung und als Lorne nickte, ließen sich die Elben enttäuscht auf die Kissen fallen. Kein neuer Spielgefährte für sie.

Gandalf nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und blies den Rauch in Richtung Goldverzierter Kronleuchter. Einen Augenblick verblieb er in dieser Stellung. Dr. Beckett wollte gerade vortreten um den Puls des alten Mannes zu kontrollieren – nicht, dass der Alte ihnen plötzlich wegstarb! – als Gandalf sich abrupt wieder aufrichtete und Carson, erschrocken durch die plötzliche Bewegung, gleich einen Schritt zurückging.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit eurem Freund zu helfen, aber sie ist nichtganz einfach und hat natürlich ihren Preis…" Durch die Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille blickend, grinste er Teyla eindeutig zweideutig an. Tapfer lächelnd wagte die Athosianerin nach dem Preis zu fragen. Eine Tat, die ihr die Bewunderung des ganzen Teams einbrachte.

_Soooo...ja, es hat wirklich lange gedauert, aber ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel wenigstens ein kleiner Trost ist. Ich arbeite gerade an meiner Dr. House FF „Cry A River" und werde leider damit noch etwas beschäftigt sein, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich sofort danach wieder um „Herr der Blondies" kümmern werde. Der Plot ist sicher verwart in meinem Schädel und es loht sich wirklich die Sache im Auge zu behalten._

_Also, bis zum nächsten Mal._

_CU!_

_das-Diddy_


End file.
